


If he knew

by Nightshadow_of_Fernclan



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, What if Brambleclaw knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshadow_of_Fernclan/pseuds/Nightshadow_of_Fernclan
Summary: what if squirrelflight told Brambleclaw about the Three before they were born.





	If he knew

**Author's Note:**

> short but i really didn't have a lot to write on this.
> 
> also never read leafpools wish. so a lot of inconsistencies will be in this but i guess you can consider this a rewrite

“Hey Brambleclaw, do you want to hunt with me?” The dark ginger she-cat asked as the dark tabby tom exited the warrior den. 

“Sure Squirrelflight.” On their way camp Squirrelflight caught sight of her sister Leafpool, glaring coldly to them as they left camp. 'I'm sorry Leafpool, but in order to help you I need to do this.' she thought following the deputy out of the camp.

“Brambleclaw I need to talk to you.” Squirrelflight voice as serious, lacking any of her usual spunk or teasing tone. “Leafpool is expecting kit.” 

“But shes a medicine cat!” The huge tabby pinned back his ears, his words mere snarls. Squirrelflight silenced him with a flick of her tail. 

“Thanks for stating the obvious, Brambleclaw.” Squirrelflight rolled her eyes. “I need to take the kits in.” 

“Why not let Leafpool deal with the consequences of her mistake.” almost as soon as the words left the tabby's mouth he received a swat narrowly missing his left ear. 

“Mousebrian!” Squrrelfight spat, her Dark ginger pelt was fluffed up. “I'm not worried about Leafpool. She is our only medicine cat, there's no way she'd be exiled for this. I'm worried about the kits.” 

“And lie to everyone?” Bramblestar challenged back. “To Firestar, the clan, the kits.” The massive tabby rounded to return to camp and Squirrelflight spoke without thinking.

“You of all cats should know what it's like to be judged by who your parents are.” Brambleclaw flinched and stopped in his tracks. “these kits aren't only the kits of a medicine cat, are also half clan. Please Brambleclaw, at the very least understand that.” Squirrelflight could see his expression soften.  
Yes Brambleclaw knew all to well what it was like to be judged, as a kit Squirrelflight could still here gossip about brambleclaw and his sister Tawnypelt. She knew even after everything he'd done for Thunderclan some still didn't trust or even thought he should be deputy. 

“Okay, Your right Squirrelflight. We're these kits only hope for a normal life.” He wrapped his fluffy tabby tail around Squirrlflight. They sat like that for a while before paw steps behind them alerted them that they were not alone. 

“What did he decide.” Leafpool's tabby and while head poked out of a bush. Fear present on her delicate features. It was Brambleclaw who spoke up.

“We'll do it.”


End file.
